The Vampires Daires One-shots
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: TVD One-shots. There are different pairings. Contains lemons. I take one-shot requests. I only ask you to give me a idea. Lemons only
1. Never Let Me Go

Damon don't." Elena said as he walked behind her.

Damon halted in his tracks, and cocked his head slightly to the right. There was something going on with her.

Suddenly, Elena turned around and ran over to him. Crashing her lips onto his, in a hunger filled and passion filled kiss. Which Damon instantly and eagerly returned. Their tounges clashing together as Damon backed her up against the wall.

_Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_  
_Cathedral where you cannot breathe,_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak_  
_Now I am under._

_And it's breaking over me,_  
_A thousand miles onto the sea bed,_  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

Damon then broke the kiss, he kissed along her neck. Earning small moans of pleasure from Elena. He then leaned in and capture her lips with his in a passionete kiss again. Tounges once again clashing agaisnt each other, in a battle for domence which Damon easily won.

In a second, Damon would have Elena on the bed in the motel, with him ontop of her. She let out a gasp of suprise as she found her back on the bed, but she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and pulled him closer to her. Lips once again connecting.

Elena's hands moved from his neck down to his chest, her hands feeling his abs. Feeling every muscle. She blushed as Damon pulled back from the kiss and smirked at her, he said nothing though. Just the smirk was enough to make Elena blush.

* * *

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _  
_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_Though the pressure's hard to take, _  
_It's the only way I can escape, _  
_It seems a heavy choice to make, _  
_Now I am under._

_And it's breaking over me, _  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed, _  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

Her hands pushed Damon's already unbuttoned black shirt off of his shoulders "Hmm...your impaitent." Damon said with a smirk, and then he got serious. He looked at her with those hypnotising ice blue eyes of his. "Are you sure about this Elena?"

Elena nodded. "I'm sure." Damon grabbed her shirt and simply ripped it off, she had more where that came from. She had packed for the trip, so he was certian she had more shirts. If not, she could always wear one of his. Elena let out a gasp of suprise as her shirt was ripped off. Elena then un-hooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes. Here Elena was, half-naked in front of him. He wondered if he was dreaming. He went to work on her breast, one hand expertly massaging her breast as his head went down to her other breast. He swirled his tounge out expertly around her nipple, smirking against her breast as she let out a moan of pleasure. Damon was sure he was better in bed than his dear brother. And he was going to show Elena, just how better in bed he could be.

Elena let out another moan of pleasure as Damon began to suck on her breast, sucking on the hardened peak. "Nn...Damon." God, how he loved the way she moaned his name.

After a while of teasing her breast, Damon ripped her pants off. He then moved down to her panties. He grabbed the hem of her panties with his teeth and pulled them off slowly. God, that was hot. Elena thought.

Once Damon had remove her panties, he thrust a finger inside of her, and then began moving his finger in and out. Earning a loud moan from Elena. He wanted to fuck her until she screams. He loved the sound of her moans.

Elena bucked her hips, she wanted more. "More...Damon."

Damon smirked, "If you say so." He then thrust a second finger into her, he began moving them in and out of her at a fast pace. Elena tossed her head back agaisnt the pillow, moving her head back and forth in pleasure.

Damon then used vampire speed to fuck her with his fingers. Elena's eyes widened, but she let out a loud moan. Which soon turned into a scream of pleasure because he was going so fast, when she orgasamed.

Damon pulled his fingers out of her and sucked his fingers clean of her juices. "Tasty."

Elena then pushed Damon down onto the bed, she got ontop of him, with a smirk.

Damon watched with an amused expression. He wondered what she was going to do.

* * *

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _  
_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_And it's over, _  
_And I'm going under, _  
_But I'm not giving up! _  
_I'm just giving in._

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
_Oh, so cold, but so sweet._

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, _  
_And all this devotion I never knew at all, _  
_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released, _  
_And the arms of the ocean, _  
_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
Never let me go, never let me go.

Elena unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Tugging them off of him, she threw his pants behind her. She didn't care where they landed. Elena then tugged his pants off, her eyes widened slightly at his cock. He was so big. Damon smirked, "Like what you see?" Elena blushed, "Hm...I don't know. What do you think?" She teased back, as she grabbed his cock and started gently pleasuring him with his hand.

Damon blinked, he must be dreaming. If not, he had no idea Elena had it in her to do something like that. He let out a grunt of pleasure.

Elena moved her hand up and down faster as she watched Damon. Her lips were then on the tip of Damon's cock. Damon let out a moan of pleasure, "Elena..." He loved the feeling of her warm mouth on his cock.

Elena began moving her head even futher down his length. She then bobbed her head up and down, in a fast pace. Flicking her tounge out across his cock, teasingly. Earning another moan of pleasure from Damon.

She kept going until Damon let out a slight growl, "I'm going to cum, Elena." She didn't mind, she kept going.

Damon let out a grunt of pleasure as he came in her mouth. Elena pulled back, swallowing his cum. Damon then flipped them over where he was ontop of her. He then postioned himself above her entrence. Damon gently thrust into her, earning a moan of pleasure from Elena.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and her legs around his waist, making him thrust in her much deeper. Elena moved her hips to match his thrusts. They both let out moans of pleasure. "Faster...harder, Damon!"

Damon smirked, he moved even faster and harder into her.

Elena nuzzled her head into the crook of Damon's neck. Letting out a muffled moan as she cummed, milking his cock hard.

Damon then cummed after her, letting out a grunt as he spilt his seed deep inside of her core.

Damon slipped out of her, laid beside her. Elena put her head on his chest, "I...love you, Damon." She said before she closed her eyes and she had fallen asleep.

Damon blinked, did he just hear that right? He smiled to himself, "I love you to, Elena."

Elena knew that things would never be the same after tonight, that she could never go back after what had happened. And that's okay. Because she knew that she loved Damon.

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over, _  
_And I'm goin' under, _  
_But I'm not givin' up! _  
_I'm just givin' in._

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_


	2. The Elijah Commandments

**Please don't take any offense to this. I thought of this randomly, and intend this to be for entertainment only. It's not ment to make fun of Elijah in anyway.**

* * *

These are the rules Elijah lives by.

1. I vow to never look at a stripper.

2. I vow to never kill a human.

3. I vow to never betray family(except Klaus)

4. I vow to sway others to do right.

5. I vow to drink from blood bags, more then I drink from humans.

6. If, I feed from humans I vow to compell them.

7. I vow to never dagger my siblings.

8. I vow to never hurt the doppelganger.

9. I vow to keep those under my protection, safe.

10. If I give you my word, I vow to keep it.


	3. My Sweet Katerina

**Pairing: ElijahxKatherine**

**A request from my freind Court. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to 21angle for reminding me that Katherine is not a virgin when she meets Elijah**

* * *

Elijah watched the brown haired beauty as she ran happily through the garden. She was a sweet, human girl. Who he found beautiful and intresting. Katerina had no idea how he felt, but he planned on telling her some time. Telling her that he loved her. If Klaus knew his feelings for the human girl, he would surely be angered. However, Elijah did not care.

Katerina ran over to him, grabbing his hand and smiling sweetly She gave him cheerful smile. Elijah chuckled, of course he could not help but let her drag him away to the gardens. When there she let go of his hand. "Is the garden beautiful?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, the garden is beautiful." Elijah said before pausing and adding, "Just like you, Katerina." The compliment made Katherine blush, a light shade of pink.

"Thank you, my lord." Katherine told him with a sweet smile.

"Please, call me Elijah. Your most welcome." He then decieded to take a risk and pulled her close to him. He leaned in and connected his lips with hers. Katerina's brown doe eyes widened in surpise, however she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She had liked Elijah for quite some time, so she was happy when he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely.

Elijah's tongue swept out across her bottom lip ask for premisson. Katherine gladly opened her mouth, allowing the orginial acess. His tongue slipped into the kiss, wrapping around hers in a battle of dominance which he easly won.

The brown haired beauty had to pull back from the kiss for much needed air. Panting lightly for breath, she moved her hands to his chest and then to the bottom of his shirt.

Elijah knew where she was going with this, but was she really sure she wanted to? "Are you sure, Katerina?" He questioned her, just to be sure.

Katherine gave a nod of her head, "Yes, Elijah." She said, looking up at him.

"Very well then. We should go inside." He spoke softly, taking her hand in his and leading her inside. Katherine intwined her fingers with his, walking alongside him. Once Elijah got to his room, he opened the door and pulled her inside. Capturing her lips with his own, and kicking the door shut. Katherine happily returned the kiss, her tongue sweeping out across his lower lip. When Elijah opened his mouth, Katherine wrapped her tongue around his. Their tongues dancing together, showing that there was no battle of dominace. Katherine's hands once again went to the bottom of his shirt, and she broke the kiss only to pull it off and toss it behind her.

She then undid the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She was now only in her corset and panties. Elijah watched as she did so, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. She was such a beautiful woman. She smiled sweetly at him, once again kissing him. Her hands rested on his chest, feeling over every muscle.

Elijah happily kissed her back, the kiss a passionete kiss. His hands now roamed her body, once she had got his pants unbuttoned he helped her remove them, kicking them aside. He pulled her closer to him and began to back up towards the bed never breaking the kiss. Once reaching the bed, Katherine fell backwards hitting it with a soft thud. She pulled Elijah down with her. Elijah removed her corset, tossing it aside. He wasn't sure where it landed, nor did he care. All he cared about right now was the beautiful, sweet, beauty in front of him. He kissed along her jawline and neck, nipping teasingly at the skin. Katherine gasped softly in pleasure when he did, arching her neck to grant the Orginial better acess. She gasped in pleasure even more as his tongue lashed out across her neck. He then placed butterfly kisses down her breast bone and to her stomach. Once reaching her panties, he pulled them down with his teeth. Katherine watched him the entire time, a pink blush on her cheeks.

Elijah then looked up at her, making sure she didn't want to back out. If she did, that would be okay with him. Katherine gave a nod though, letting him know to keep going. So, he did just that. His tongue slipping into her folds making Katherine gasp in pleasure and close her brown eyes. He let his tongue explore her pussy. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Katherine's hand went to his black locks, threading her fingers in his hair and tugging gently as she moaned softly. Elijah enjoyed the sound of her moans. It only encourged him to pleasure her even more. He thrust one finger inside of her, being careful not to hurt her as he moved his finger in and out of her. She squirmed a bit, not used to the weird feeling of his finger inside of her. She however grew used to the feeling and it began to feel pleasurable. Her moans gradully got louder and she tugged at his hair even more, a little harder. Elijah's tongue flicked over her clit as he moved his finger in and out of her faster. Katherine could feel that she was getting closer to her climax.

Elijah began to nibble on her clit, his actions soon sending her over the edge. Katherine moaned loudly as she came, now panting heavily. Elijah licked her juices up and removed his finger also sucking his finger clean. "T-That was amazing." She breathed out.

"Good, I'm glad." Elijah said to her. Katherine then pushed him down on the bed, "Maybe I should return the favor." She said, a blush on her cheeks.

"Katerina, you don't have to." He told her, eyes meeting her brown eyes. "But, I want to Elijah." She said to him, removing his underwear and tossing them onto the floor beside the bed. Clothes now scattered all over the room. She began to stroke his cock, before giving his cock a slow long lick. Elijah's eyes closed and he grunted in pleasure. "Tease." He said.

Katherine then wrapped her lips around the head over his cock, sucking gently before moving her mouth futher down his length. Elijah threaded his fingers in Katerina's brown lock, letting his head hit the bed. He groaned in pleasure as she began to set a pace, teasingly slow at first. She picked up her pace though, now moving at a fast pace as she looked up at him.

Elijah groaned again, his eyes closing. God, she was so good! Her tongue flicked out across his shaft teasingly as she kept up her pace. Elijah tugged at her brown locks, just a bit. She was indeed a tease, and it seemed as if she enjoyed teasing him. Of course she did. That's okay, he would drive her crazy soon enough.

Katherine moved her mouth even futher down his length, relaxing her throat. His cock hit the back of her throat each time she went back down. Soon, Elijah could not hold back any longer and he came inside of her mouth.

Katherine pulled back, her mouth full of cum. She swallowed it, licking her lips. Elijah then pused her back down on the bed, gently and he lined his cock up with her pussy. She bucked her hips wanting him inside of her already. So he did, he thrust into her, his cock in her all the way.

Elijah began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. Katherine moaned softly, she wanted more. "Faster, Elijah!"He complied, thrusting in and out of her faster. She felt so good! He grunted in pleasure, "You feel so good." He said to her.

"You do to." Katherine breathed out, moving her hips in rythem with his thrusts. Elijah move his mouth to her breast, pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it before tugging gently. Katherine moaned even more when he did so. Her brown half-lidded eyes closing again. Her nails raked across his back, making him shiver. Katherine could feel that she was about to reach her climax and she soon came hard. Her jucies milking his cock, sweat beads covering her body. She was breathing heavily due to the orgasam. The feeling of her jucies coating Elijah's cock sent him over the edge and he soon came deep inside of her. His breathing was also heavy. He pulled out of her, laying down beside her and pulling her close. He then pulled the covers over them.

Katherine laid her head on his chest, her eyes closing. "Sleep, Katerina. I'll be here when you wake up." Katherine yawned softly, "Okay." She said, soon falling fast asleep. Elijah stroked her hair as she slept. He was happy, she was his sweet Katerina and he would love her deeply as would she. He stayed awake, left to his thoughts. He didn't want to sneak around, hide their relationship, so he would tell Klaus about his realtionship with the sweet girl. He would even leave Klaus's side for her. Because, she was his sweet Katerina and he would never leave her.


	4. Klaus's Slave

**Pairing: Klatherine. **

**Another one-shot request from Court! Hope you like it ;P**

**I want to thank everyone for their reveiws! I'm glad everyone so far likes my one-shots, it gives me more confidence in my abilties to write lemons!**

**You can request a one-shot whenever you wish! Just leave me a review with the pairing you want, and an idea to work with!**

* * *

Katherine was drinking and dancing in Alaric's apartment, to keep herself entertained. That damn orginial had trapped her here, with nothing but booze and a radio. She wanted out of here, but she was compelled not to go anywhere. Her brown eyes narrowed at nothing but thin air. Oh, how she hated that damn Klaus.

Soon, Katherine turned her attention to the door hearing it open. It was of course Klaus. He shut the door behind him, "Oh it's you." Katherine said bitterly.

"And hello to you to, Katerina. I see your enjoying yourself." He said with a smirk as he walked over to her. Of course he was going to use this-Katherine being trapped- to his advantage. He looked into her eyes, compellng her. "You will do as I say, you will enjoy it." Katherine's eyes dilated. "I will do as you say and enjoy it." She repeated.

Klaus then leaned and kissed her, hard. Which she returned, kissing him back just as hard and the kiss was also hunger filled. Of course, he had no feelings for Katherine. Klaus was simply using her, like he did many other people. Klaus had forced his tongue into the kiss, and wrapped it around hers in a battle of dominance, he could taste the achohol she had been drinking. Katherine pushed her tongue against his, trying to win the battle of dominace. While she did, she put the bottle she hand in her hand down. Klaus growled quietly, he would not allow her to win. He would show her just who was in charge here. He easily won the battle of dominance, using his ehanced speed he pushed her against the wall before she knew it. Katherine's brown eyes widening in suprise. Her hands were pinned above her head and Klaus pulled back from the kiss.

Klaus moved his mouth to her neck, he did kiss her neck. This was nothing but sex to him, so he would not bother with something as meaningless as that. Instead, he sucked hard on her neck creating a mark that would mark her as his and his alone. He smirked against her neck. He would give her a fate much worse then death. Yes, he would make her his sex slave. Katherine gasped in pleasure, her eyes closing again. His fangs scraped against her neck, before he sank them harshly into her neck.

Katherine cried out in pain at first, but then it became pleasurable. She moaned softly as Klaus drank from her. He growled around her neck, enjoying the taste of the brown headed vampire's blood. After decieding he had, had enough of Katherines blood he pulled back. Licking his lips of the excess blood. Katherine opened her eyes, watching him and waiting for him to do something. He kept one hand pinning her hands above her, while he moved his other hand to her clothes, ripping them off. All of her clothing now in shreds on the floor. Klaus moved his mouth to her breast, pulling one nipple into his mouth and tugging harshly with his blunt teeth. Katherine moaned loudly, finding she was enjoying the rough treatment. But then again, she was compelled to anyway. He thrust a finger into her, moving his finger at a rough and fast pace. Which earned louder moans from her. He sank his fangs in her breast, drinking deeply. Katherine threw her head back against the wall, threading her fingers in his blonde locks. She bucked her hips wanting much more from the Original. Klaus pulled back from her breast, licking the wound closed before pulling his finger out of her and sucking it clean. He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. They suddenly vanished from the spot they were at, and appeared in front of the bed. He tossed her roughly onto the bed.

Katherine landed with a soft thud, and sat up. Klaus gave her a smirk, climbing onto the bed after her. Katherine crawled over to him, pulling his clothes off and tossed them aside. Once completly naked, Klaus grabbed Katherine by her brown hair and forced her mouth around his cock. He used her hair to harshly move her mouth up and down his cock. The harshness of the grip he had on her hair, hurt a bit. But the other vampire didn't seem to be bothered by it. She allowed him to do as he pleased, her toungue pressed against his cock. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the soft growl coming from Klaus and grunts of pleasure. Katherine breathed through her nose, not that she really needed to breath. His cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged a bit before relaxing her throat. She could do nothing but allow the evil, twisted Original to use her as he wished.

Katherine's mind screamed at her. Telling her that something was very wrong here. That she was compelled and really needed some vervian. Quick. However, she ignored the little voice of reason in her head. Katherine looked up at him with her brown doe eyes. Klaus growled louder, he was getting closer to his climax and soon he came inside of her mouth, releasing his tight and harsh grip. Katherine pulled back, her mouth full of come. She swallowed it, and licked her lips. She barely had time to recover before Klaus flipped her over to where she was now on her back.

Without warning he thrust into her, not waiting for her to get used to it. He thrust in and out of her at a fast and rough pace. Katherine cried out in pleasure, her legs locking tightly around his waist. Klaus's eyes were clouded with lust, yet they also held a wicked gleam to them. He was going to enjoying making her his slutty little slave very much. He thrust faster and rougher into her. The only sounds coming from the room was grunts and moans, plus the sound of skin slapping against skin. Katherine's own eyes were cloaded with lust, she soon closed them. Her moans getting louder and louder.

Klaus enjoyed the sound of her moans, "Scream, Katerina. Let everyone in this complex know just who you belong to." Klaus hissed out, his thrusts now at vampire speed. Which gave her so much pleasure, she did indeed scream loudly in pleasure. "F-Fuck! Klaus!" She screamed in pleasure, the speed and roughness of his thrusts soon sending her over the edge. She came hard, milking his cock. Juices now coating his cock. Klaus thrust a few more times before he released his seed deep inside of her. "Open your eyes." He ordered her. Katherine did as told, and looked up at him. Klaus compelled her, her brown eyes dilating. "You will be my sex slave. Doing whatever I wish you to, whenever I wish you to." He compelled her and she repeated his words. Well, damn. She'd never be able to get out of this.


	5. Special Plans

**Paring: Klena**

**Here's yet another oneshot request from Court! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus was in Elena's room, looking around curiously. His gold eyes flickering from place to place. That was when he spotted her diary, so while he waited for the new vampire he would read her diary. Just to have something to do. He sat down, flipping through the diary boredly. There was nothing intresting in it! "What a waste of time." Klaus said, tossing it carelessly onto the bed.

Elena walked into her house with a sigh, closing the door gently behind her. She looked around, the house seemed silent. Where was Jeremy? Well, that didn't matter to her at the moment. She just wanted to be alone, to process this whole vampire thing. She felt like going into her room and bursting into tears. She felt the greif of losing her parents, as if it was just yesterday. She was an emotional wreck. She snapped out her thoughts when she heard something upstairs. In her room to be exact. What could it be? Elena quietly and quickly went up the stairs.

Klaus smirked once he heard Elena. Good, he was no longer going to be bored. He waited for her to come in the room. Soon the door opened and Elena catiously walked in before she saw Klaus. Elena clenched her teeth. Oh how she did not like the hybrid. That only intesfied due to her heightened emotions. "Why are you here? What do you want?" She hissed, having no idea why he would be here.

"Calm down, luv." Klaus said with a smirk, standing up and walking towards her. "I have very special plans for you." Which made Elena narrow her brown doe eyes at the Original hybrid, "What would that be? I'm a vampire now, due to your sister. You can't use my blood anymore." She said through clenched teeth, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you'll see." Klaus said. Once he reached her, he leaned in close. Like he was gonna kiss her. "Trust me, you will enjoy what I am going to do with you." The smirk remained on his face, "Or should I say to you?"

Elena's brown eyes widened, "What? Why the hell would I enjoy anything you do to me?!" She exclaimed. "You are, Elena. You will enjoy this." Klaus said, before he crashed his lips with hers. It was a hard, rough kiss. Elena was still, not doing anything. Not even pushing him off. She was shocked at what he was doing, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed him back. What the hell? Why was she kissing him back?! The thoughts flew out of her head when Klaus forced his tongue into her mouth. Elena's tongue wrapping around his and battling for dominance with his, which he easily won. There was nothing passionte about this. Elena knew that they were simply using each other for sex. Which shockingly she didn't care if they did. She wanted to forget all about her problems, and this was one way of doing so.

Klaus growled into the kiss, using vampire speed to vanish from their spot and appear on the bed. Klaus hovering over her, he once again kissed her. A forceful kiss. He wanted her to know just who was the one in charge. Elena got the message, she didn't even bother to battle for dominance. Becoming complelty submissive to Klaus. Allowing him to do as he pleased to her. Klaus smirked into the kiss at her submissiveness , ripping her clothes off into shreds. She moaned quietly into the kiss. Klaus pulled back from the kiss, removing her bra and tossing it behind him. He moved his mouth to her breast, pulling a nipple into his mouth and tugging at it hard and roughly. It was bit painful, but it was pleasurable as well. Every little touch was amazing, the pleasure overwhelming due to her hieghtend sense of touch. Elena's lip parted in a loud moan, arching her back.

Klaus began to roughly massage her other breast, while pulling her panties down with his other hand. He then without warning thrust two fingers inside of her roughly and begining moving them in and out of her at a fast pace. Which made Elena cry out loudly in pleasure. She gripped at the bedsheets tightly, withering around in pleasure. Klaus removed his mouth from her breast, moving his mouth to her neck. He sank his fangs harshly into her neck, and began to drink deeply. Still massaging her breast and pumped his fingers in and out of her, now at a pace invisable to the human eye. Elena gasped at the two wasp-like stings, but it soon became pleasureable. The feeling of his fangs in her neck and the feeling of his fingers inside of her moving at such a fast speed, drove her over the edge. A powerful orgasam ripped through her body, her walls clamping down around his fingers. Elena gripped the sheets tighter, biting her lip hard to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

Klaus stopped massaging her breast and pulled his fingers out of her. He sucked the cum off of his fingers before he removed his clothing, tossing it all onto the floor. He didn't give her time to recover, he then thrust roughly into her making her moan yet again. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Elena's eyes closed, moving her hips in a clockwise motion. Her movements matching his. Her moans got louder and louder as the Orginal moved in a much faster and harder pace. Klaus sank his fangs into her thigh, once again drinking her blood. Elena enjoyed the feeling of his fangs in her thigh. God, he was driving her absolutely insane. Klaus grunted and groaned in pleasure, the room filled with their moans. Klaus pulled back from her thigh, his gold eyes were clouded with lust, nothing more then that. Elena's eyes were vainy now, she wanted his blood. She wanted to enjoy the taste of his blood. His blood wasn't human, but with the scent of her own blood in the room, she decieded that it would have to do. She suddenly flipped them over, suprising Klaus. His gold eyes widening in suprise.

Elena smirked down at him, now moving up and down his cock with ease. She leaned over, sinking her fangs into his neck. She moaned at the taste of his blood, closing her eyes as she drank. Klaus's gold eyes narrowed, she was not in charge here. Once she had pulled back, he flipped them over again. "Your not the one in charge." He hissed out, thrusting roughly inside of her. Elena simply smirked, moaning loudly. Soon Elena came hard, her walls clenching down around his cock. Her juices now coating his cock. Her breathing heavy. Klaus groaned as he felt her walls clench around him. He thrust hard into her a few more times before he came deep inside of her. He pulled back, getting dressed.

"You tell no one about this." Elena hissed. Klaus smirked at her, "As you wish, luv." Before she could even blink, he was gone.


	6. The Boy They Both Loved Part 1

**Warning: Threesome, if you don't like then I suggest you turn back and wait for the next chapter.**

**Paring: Jer/Bonnie/Anna**

**Request from: Forcystus5 I hope you like this! I've only done a few threesomes, so it may not be the best.**

**Forcystu5 helped me with some of this.**

**PS: The scene in the bathroom with Jeremy and Anna will be different then in the episode, as I don't remember what happened in the episode.**

* * *

Jeremy stood in the bathroom, when Anna appeared sitting on the counter. Jeremy's eyes widened upon seeing the black haired beauty. Anna's brown eyes met Jeremy's own brown eyes. A warm and happy smile crossed the ghosts features. "Hey, Jer." She said softly, her brown eyes lit up with happiness upon seeing Jeremy. Jeremy was happy to see her happiness. He then walked over to her.

Anna looked at him, the smile on her face. "I missed you so much." She then looked down at his lips, she wanted to kiss him so very badly. So, she did just that. Leaning in and connecting her lips with his softly. Jeremy instantly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, his tongue flicking out across her bottom lip. Oh, how he missed her. How he missed the feeling of her lips on his. Was this a dream?

Anna opened her mouth for him, when she did Jeremy slipped his tongue into the kiss and wrapped it around hers. Anna pushed against his tongue with her own, begining a battle of dominance. Eventually Jer ended up winning the battle. He allowed his tongue to dance in rythem with hers, no longer a battle of dominance. He pulled back from the kiss for much needed air. Both the black-haired ghost and the doppelgangers brother were gasping for air. After Jeremy caught his breath he moved his mouth to her neck, "I missed you so much Anna." He muttered around her neck, his hot breath teasing her.

Anna shivered at the feeling of his hot breath, "I missed you to Jeremy." She whispered. Jeremy said nothing more, no instead he nipped at her neck teasingly making Anna arch her neck and gasp in pleasure. His tongue lashed out across her neck, while he moved his hands under her shirt. His thumb drawing small circles on her hip. Anna allowed him to do as he wished, her eyes closing.

Jeremy did not think of Bonnie at the moment, his mind was entirely on Anna. Nothing matter besides Anna. He removed his hands from under her shirt to the hem of her shirt. He pulled back from her neck and looked up at her, silently asking if it was okay with his eyes. Anna gave a nod of her head, telling him that it was.

Once given the okay, Jeremy lifted her shirt and over her head, tossing it aside onto the bathroom floor. Neither of them cared that they were in the bathroom, they were lost in there own little world. Anna reached behind her back and un-hooked her bra while Jeremy took his own shirt off and tossed it aside. The ghost threw her bra onto the floor and connected her lips with his once more. Her breasts against Jeremy's chest. Anna tugged at his bottom lip with her blunt teeth, causing Jeremy to groan into the kiss. He then moved his hands down to her shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He tugged them off and threw them onto the pile of discarded clothes.

Jeremy pulled back from the kiss, moving his mouth down to one of her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipple which earned gasps of pleasure from Anna. Anna moved her hands to his pants, hooking a finger in one of the belt loops and pulling him closer using it. She then began to unbutton and unzip his pants, moaning in pleasure when Jeremy pulled her nipple into his mouth and tugged gently at it. She tugged his pants down, and Jeremy finished taking them off by kicking them aside. Anna put one hand into his boxers, gripping his cock gently.

Jeremy grunted in pleasure as she ran a thumb over the tip of his cock teasingly, despite her teasing he kept doing what he was doing. Moving one hand to her other breast and begining to massage it.

Jeremy then abruptly stopped his ministrations, leaving Anna whimpering in sexual frustration.

"Please don't stop," Anna begged.

"Then close your eyes," Jer ordered.

Anna readily complied in her desperation for getting her much needed release. She couldn't stop her eyes from snapping open, though, when Jeremy's talented tongue started licking her wet pussy. Anna moaned in bliss and grabbed the back of Jeremy's head to push him closer to her pussy.

"Oh God, yes! Right there!" Anna groaned pleasantly as Jeremy's tongue push past her wet dripping slit and inside her pussy lips.

Anna was feeling a raging inferno of pleasure deep within he and the thought that the man she love was making her feel this way was even hotter. Soon, she felt her inner muscles clench and she moaned uncontrollably as he brought her to ecstasy.

Jeremy happily drank her juices, unaware that Bonnie was also in the bathroom, invisible to both of them because of a spell. She was behind the door of one of the cubicles when she started hearing moans of sex and got out after making herself invisible. At first she was really mad that Jeremy was cheating on her with Anna but the more she watched the hornier she got. Soon, she had to remove her invisible skirt and panties to finger her own pussy in order to satisfy her sexual urges. After Anna came all over Jeremy's face, Bonnie's mind was so clouded in a fog of lust that her invisibility spell broke.

They both looked at her startled.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy said wide-eyed. "This isn't what it…"

"It's precisely what it looks like," Bonnie interrupted. "But you can make it up to me."

"How?" Jeremy asked too concern to notice her lustful tone or the fact her girlfriend was naked from the waist down.

"By fucking my pusy first," Bonnie demanded. "Only later you may do the same to Anna."

Only then did Jeremy stare at her naked and long legs with the color of honey. That got him even harder than before but he still glanced at Anna. The corporeal ghost bit her bottom lip but nodded her approval. She will probably leave soon anyway, and she will have the opportunity to watch the first time of Jeremy with his girlfriend Bonnie.

Bonnie quickly removed the rest of her clothing and she eyed Jeremy's long and thick cock hungrily just as Jeremy was eating Bonnie's erect nipples and drippin with his eyes. Bonnie quickly made a spell to make the bathroom soundproof so that she doesn't have to hold back her screams once Jeremy started to fuck her brains out and lock the door. She also spelled he with a contraceptive spell to prevent Jeremy from getting her pregnant and a dulling pain spell so that it would barely hurt when Jeremy take her virginity. She informed that to Jeremy and ordered him not to hold anything back if he wanted to be forgiven.

"With pleasure," Jeremy replied and motion Bonnie to sit in the bathroom's chair.

When she was finally ready, Jeremy wasted no time in spearing her welcoming cunt. Bonnie gave a long and passionate moan as her virginity was roughly taken from her. Bonnie loves to masturbate and she does it almost every day but no matter how amazing her own fingering skills were, not even that could have prepared her for this. The pain was completely none existent because of her spell so there was only pleasure; so much pleasure she cursed herself for waiting so long to have sex.

"Yes, right there! Fuck me long and hard!" Bonnie screamed.

Jeremy was happy to comply. Determined to make his first time with Bonnie unforgettable, he proceeded to spend all his energy into pounding his girlfriend's dripping cunt mercilessly. The couple moaned in absolute pleasure as they felt and heard the continuous smack of flesh against flesh.

Bonnie knew they were both about to cum so she quickly made a spell that would slow down their release a little longer. They both groaned in bliss as the pressure kept building up at a slower pace.

"Urgh, so good!" Jeremy grunted.

Bonnie didn't reply. Her mouth was hanging open in a frozen moan, such was her pleasure. She felt so good she thought it shouldn't be allowed. It was far too good to be even legal. But even if it was so illegal it will drag Bonnie to hell when she dies, she would never trade the ultimate pleasure she was feeling now. So she kept pushing her cunt forward to match Jeremy's trusts again and again, just as he was impaling her again and again.

Eventually, though, Bonnie couldn't keep up with the spell that slowed down to release so she had to surrender her hold on Jeremy. The effect was immediate. Jeremy jerked his head backwards as he groaned and emptied a month's worth of sexual frustration into his girlfriend's welcoming pussy. Bonnie shrieked as her womb was filled. She knew right then that the burning pleasure she was feeling would be forever seared into her mind and also knew that she would try surpassing those feelings in countless sex marathons for the rest of her life.

With those horny thoughts, Bonnie's cut gushed out juices like a waterfall as the most intense orgasam she had ever felt sent shockwaves through her core.

Jeremy collapsed on top of her lover as her naked legs gave into exhaustion. The couple smiled at each other with love, lust and passion. Then, they heard a shout behind then and turned around. Anna fingered herself toward her second orgasam. She stared at Jeremy's cock before looking at both of them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"


End file.
